


Realizations

by The_weird_times_of_the_days_ever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dare from a friend, Do not kill me, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_weird_times_of_the_days_ever/pseuds/The_weird_times_of_the_days_ever
Summary: Ren mourns the death of his friends with Qrow.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey don’t kill me, this was a dare from a friend. Hope you enjoy

Ren never expected this to happen. He never planned to lose everyone he so very cherished. But the one thing he was afraid of happened. He was alone and standing in front of their graves.

Little did Ren know of the bird perched above him. Staring at his gloomy face and matted hair. Qrow felt the sadness surging through him. Ren was too consumed in his own feelings, sinking deeper and deeper into disparity. 

Qrow flew down and transformed behind Ren.

“Why?” Ren questioned. “Why am I still here?”

“Because you are stronger than you think.” Replied Qrow.

Ren looked at Qrow with tearing eyes and it seemed like Qrow was on the verge of crying too.

“We all lost someone important to us,”Qrow stated. “I’m sorry for your loss though.”

“ First Phirrah then Jaune, and .... Nora?” Ren was on the brink of yelling. “How am I still here? Who am I supposed to be anymore? I should’ve died with them”

After saying that Ren realized that he was in an embrace. 

Qrow whispered, “Don’t you dare. I’ve already lost enough people that I’ve loved.”

Ren hugged back and realized just how dumb he sounded for wanting to end his own life. 

Qrow pulled away and said, “Let’s mourn together.” 

Ren then knew he wasn’t alone. He still had some one he loved too. And he was much closer than Ren had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew hope you enjoyed the ride. Comment me any more wacky ships and I’ll write them. See ya


End file.
